


Stephanie's corruption

by Crimson22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Hypnotism, Multi, Other, Scat, Sensory Deprivation, Succubi & Incubi, Vibrators, Watersports, messing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson22/pseuds/Crimson22
Summary: Stephanie always thought of herself as a normal, sweet girl. But with the help of a mysterious magic woman, she begins to transform into a dirty, depraved slut obsessed with shit.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Stephanie's corruption

Stephanie had had a shitty day. First, she had to wake up early to solve an issue at work. Then the toilets all started sending everyone's 'business' back up to them. So throughout the entire day, Stephanie wasn't allowed a chance to use the bathroom. Normally, while a hindrance, Stephanie wouldn't have an issue with this. She's had days like this before. The problem was, that Stephanie's best friend Jane was discussing urgent business with her. That urgent business was her bragging about how she fucked a new handsome 'gentleman' every night.

Stephanie could've probably gotten any man (or woman) that she wanted. She was a brunette and 5 foot 6. her breasts were on the large side. even in her business uniform of jeans and a t-shirt saying the name of her store, she could still probably go out and have someone fucking her in a matter of minutes.

After that 50-minute conversation, Stephanie was could barely stand it, she felt like she was going to shit right where she was standing. Stephanie just turned and walked away from Jane, hoping she wouldn't try and follow her. Stephanie sat in her car and started to drive to her house. It was a 15-minute drive, so Stephanie was hoping she could just hold it in until she gets there.

That was when she saw the roadblock. there was an accident on the road and the entire street leading to Stephanie's house was blocked off. knowing that she couldn't hold it in anymore, Stephanie let all of the shit and piss empty itself into her jeans.

the shit filled her pants, squishing everywhere from her ass to her ankles. Her underwear did nothing to stop the torrent of shit and piss that came out of her. she felt her warm waste smashing against each other and for a split-second, Stephanie felt like time froze.

Stephanie was frozen in place, yet her shit was still pouring out. In this frozen moment, Stephanie didn't mind her warm, runny and smelly little accident, in fact, she would much rather take off all her clothes and lick her mess from the inside of her pants. She heard a voice inside of her head saying nothing but 'good girl', in a highly seductive voice. The voice was one of genderlessness. the voice, however, filled Stephanie with a hunger that had to be quenched by eating her feces.

then time fixed itself and Stephanie snapped back into her senses. her shit was still piling out of her. boy, this stinks, Stephanie thought. After a few minutes of her shit and piss to completely stop, Stephanie was finally able to keep driving. She drove around the long way and finally got to her house. Thankfully Stephanie wasn't one to clutter up her garage, so she just drove straight in and stopped her car.

Stephanie was about to try to leave the car when she felt vibrating from her butt pocket. the vibrating made Stephanie jump a little, and when she sat back down her shit smushed even more on her and the seat. Stephanie slowly reached her hand to the pocket, the thing still vibrating until she finally grabbed it. The vibrating thing turned out to be her now shit covered phone. behind the shit, Stephanie could see that Jane was calling her. Jane could wait whereas Stephanie's clothes and car seat couldn't.

Stephanie slowly rose, trying to spread as little shit as possible.

"Boo!" A female voice shouted.

the voice startled Stephanie and she fell back into her mess. everything squished inside of her and she felt a very large portion of her waste push itself into her vagina. Stephanie squealed as this happened, as the shit had also travelled upwards, now on her lower back.

"wh- who's th-th-th-there?"Stephanie asked, her voice filled with a mixture of humiliation, fear and strangely enough excitement. Stephanie had never felt anything like what she was feeling before, and Stephanie wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not.

"oh me? I'm whoever you want me to be, you dirty little girl."The voice seemed to be coming from behind the car. Stephanie once again tried to leave the car, this time succeeding, now standing outside of the car, her shit now clearly weighing at the bottom of her jeans. Stephanie looked towards the back of the car, expecting to see the mysterious person, yet there was no one there.

Suddenly Stephanie felt something hit the bottom of her pants, sending all the shit that had fallen on the jeans up onto her ass. the force of the thing that hit her sent Stephanie to the ground. Rebecca felt a sharp, pinch in her left arm and then she lost consciousness.

Stephanie woke up, something restraining her wrists. she looked around and realised that she was tied to a wooden chair in her house. Unfortunately for Stephanie, she was still in the same jeans, only this time the shit was even further into her vagina than before, making Stephanie feel dirty inside. the shit had also gotten colder, now freezing Stephanies ass and over covered areas.

"Well then, I guess you're awake, my little poop fairy." the voice from before rang out from behind Stephanie. the figure slowly stepped around to face Stephanie, giving her a moment to see her captor.

the first thing that Stephanie noticed was that the woman was naked. her breasts were somewhere between B and C, both sizes still smaller than Stephanie's. She didn't have any pubic hair, her vagina sticking out and it even seemed to be glistening slightly. She was 6-foot with light auburn hair, her eyes a deep hazel. There was something about her eyes that transfixed Stephanie. they filled Stephanie with a feeling that she wanted to do anything for this woman. Stephanie wasn't interested in women, at least she preferred men, but this woman was the most attractive female Stephanie had ever seen.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"Stephanie asked, her voice filled with fear of this beautiful stranger.

"Oh me? My name is Anna, but you can call me master." the stranger, now known as Anna said. there was a hint of mischief in her voice, barely noticeable but still there.

"Ca-can you untie me? No offence but waking up tied to a chair and having pooped myself is kind of making me uncomfortable." Stephanie said this with an air of sarcasm, something that Anna could see very easily.

"Well, if your uncomfortable because you've had a little accident, what say I have a little accident huh? then we'll both be in the same boat. I might even untie you. Now wouldn't that be nice?" the woman said this, her face turning into a grin, that grin sending shivers down Stephanie's spine.

"Can you untie me now? Please I won't tell anyone you were h-" Before Stephanie could finish, Anna turned around, her small and tight ass all that Stephanie could see as she walked out of the room.

Stephanie realised something, however, the room that Anna had walked into was Stephanie's bedroom. Around 2 or so minutes later, Anna walked back in, now fully clothed. the clothes that she was wearing, however, were Stephanie's. Anna was wearing Stephanie's favourite pair of jeans, these being noticeably tighter on Anna. On the top half, Anna was wearing a bright pink top that Stephanie seldom wore. it was a gift from Jane because apparently attractive men are into girls in pink. Stephanie was often forced to wear it when she was with Jane.

"I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your clothes, although they don't fit the greatest. Now it's time to make you feel less nervous." when Anna said that she sat down on the ground, her back facing Stephanie.

she sat there, not doing anything for a few minutes when suddenly a large noise was heard. The noise was long and continuous. It was like a roar, but then Stephanie realised what it was. The beautiful woman in front of Stephanie was farting. 

A smell filled Stephanie's nose, one so putrid that it made her want to vomit. The smell reminded Stephanie of rotten eggs, but there was something else there, a foul noxious odour that burnt Stephanie's nose hairs.

Stephanie then saw something begin to stick in the jeans. It started out as a small bump, but it continued to grow and grow until the entire bottom of Stephanie's favourite jeans were sagging due to it. suddenly Stephanie heard a sound, it was like a moan, coming from Anna. the lump kept growing for about two minutes, then it stopped.

"Oh my, that felt great," Anna said, her voice sounding a bit higher-pitched then before.

"what's wrong with you? please, whatever's going on please let me got you sick freak!"Stephanie shouts, hoping that either this crazy woman listens or someone from a house-over hears.

"freak huh? well, what say I show you how much of a freak I can be, my little Stephy-wephy?" With this, Anna stood up, the shit in the jeans even more noticeable now. Anna slowly started to pull down the jeans, revealing both a lack of underwear and an abundance of shit. It had covered the inside of her thighs, and the jeans seemed to be filled with a thick, brown substance.

When the jeans were finished being taken off, Anna grabs them and walked towards Stephanie. Anna holds the jeans up over Stephanie's head and lowers them slowly down onto Stephanie. Stephanie was attempting to squirm around, but Anna seemed to possess an uncanny amount of strength. the jeans and the shit inside of it were all Stephanie could see. the shit pressed against her face and the already terrible smell became even worse as the shit pressed itself into her nose.

Stephanie felt Anna's hand press down on the jeans, smushing the feces into Stephanies eyes and even deeper into her nose. The one thing Stephanie was able to keep the shit out of however was her mouth. her mouth was tightly shut, her lips, however, were covered in the shit. Anna's hand finally moved away from the jeans, but that was when Stephanie felt a hand force itself into her pants and between her legs.

Stephanie felt the fingers enter her, no slow rubbing around the clit to prepare for it, just immediately in her vagina. the fingers were covered in Stephanie's shit from the entry, and now the insides of her folds were being filled with more excrement and now fingers. despite the situation, Stephanie felt herself getting wet. all of a sudden Anna's fingers started pumping in and out of Stephanie at a lightning-fast speed. that was when two things happened. the first was Stephanie's mouth opening into a moan, and the second being Anna's shit practically pouring into her throat. 

Stephanie had never tasted something as terrible as this. the shit was warm and runny, going down her throat almost immediately. the other thing that was even worse were the small chunks of solid excrement that stuck to the insides of Stephanie's mouth. they ran along her teeth, but despite all of this, Stephanie didn't vomit.

that was how Stephanie sat for a while. the moment the shit had entered Stephanie's throat the fingers had pulled out. Stephanie sat there in her excrement for what had to be around an hour. then the jeans were pulled off of Stephanie's head, and a naked Anna looked deep into Stephanie's eyes, a smile across her face.

"Well then, who's the freak now Stephy? the naked girl in her lover's house or the crazy girl sitting on and eating human shit?" Anna's voice was all but spilling glee.

"Please, please just tell me what you want!" Stephanie said. Anna could see shit stuck to Stephanie's teeth.

"I want your life. or should I say your life energy?" In a single moment, everything got extremely strange and somehow magical.

Anna's body started to grow. her entire body became a foot taller than she already was. her Auburn hair grew long until it reached her knees. the eyes that had transfixed Stephanie before were now even more transfixing. when Stephanie looked into the eyes, she almost lusted for the woman.

"Now then, here's the deal. I'm a real succubus. You won't die having relations with me or anything. My one purpose is to fuck and corrupt people like yourself, and that is what I enjoy doing. Because of that, I'm going to corrupt you with a new system that I call the wheel of greatness!" Anna's voice had risen in pitch slightly, and the moment that she finished speaking a puff of smoke appeared beside her. When the smoke cleared a wheel was revealed.

"oh my god, what's even going on anymore," Stephanie said, convinced that she was in the middle of a fever dream.

"I'll make this simple. this wheel has 25 different activities for us to do. if after we have done them all you still want me to leave you alone I will. I'll spin the wheel and we do whatever shows up okay? Oh and also here is a list of the activities." Anna waved her hand and then a series of words appeared floating.

the words read:

1\. sustain yourself with your own waste for 5 days

2\. drink nothing but my waste for 3 days

3\. seduce the first girl you see and make her eat her own shit

4.take a shit in the workplace and eat it for lunch

5\. find and use a Gloryhole for 24-hours straight

6\. greet your master's friends for a 'sleepover'

7\. have a vibrator in your underwear for an entire day

8\. 3 days of sensory deprivation and vibrators on your vagina

9\. master's pet tentacles for 5 hours

10\. have intercourse with all 4 of the master's other slaves

11\. dress up as a fictional character and let the master shit on you

12\. have a gangbang with all 54 of master's old male assistants

13\. shit on everything you own and lick it all clean

14\. take the master's mind-bending potion and masturbate for 2 days straight

15\. take the master's lactation potion and be milked until it runs out

16\. Fuck the master's magic horse, Simon

17\. take 12 enemas at the same time and keep them in for the whole day

18\. Let the master have her way with you with her magical dick spell

19\. put a candy cane up your ass and crawl around on the backyard while a vibrator buzzes your vagina

20\. make shit brownies and give them to your friends

21\. Attach yourself to the hypnotism device that Master owns

22\. time travel to the past and meet your younger self. do one of the tasks with them

23\. become a succubus for a day and work with master on her exploits

24\. dress like a slut and walk around bad neighbourhoods

25\. wear a bunny suit and have sex with a doberman

"hey wait, This seems dangerous and I didn't agr-" Stephanie started, but Anna's voice stopped her.

"Donnnnnnn'ttttttt care, you don't have magic. I could just blast you to small pieces of Stephy goodness but instead, I want to practice my methods, so shut up and do what you're told." Anna placed one hand on the wheel and then she spun it.


End file.
